Slenderman, He's Back
by BlackRoses7
Summary: He tried to get us as children... Traumatizing every single one of us. I'm not sure how we survived, but we're here. We survived him, grew up, had kids... What we didn't know? He was coming back; and he wanted our children. R&R. I'm being safe with the content since this is going to be pretty bloody and gory. That bad picture is my art. I'm not proud of my mouse work Dx.
1. The Slenderman

**Prologue**

This is a story of an unusual legend. You may or may not have heard of him, but the name will sooner or later strike fear into your heart. This legend is Slenderman.

Slenderman is just that – a slender man. This man lives mostly in the forest, but in this story, he targets people and haunts them constantly. This story is told about many people, but they all tie together with each other. The Slenderman is often thought to be made up, for this man bears no face (who would believe that, anyways?). What these children know, though, is that he isn't a figment of their imagination – he is real.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello! If you don't know, you may call me Rose. This is in fact my first story that I've put on FanFiction. I would love you forever if you rated and reviewed this lil' story of mine. I'm sure my friend would also appreciate it as well as I.  
Furthermore, I thank you for taking the time to read this. Of course this is barely anything. I just like to separate Prologues ^^;...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!  
I also do **NOT **own Slenderman (but I'm not quite sure who does. I give out credit to whomever it was who made the pasta/game). The only thing I own are my characters and... The plot? I guess?  
~Rose


	2. Lying Through My Teeth

**Chapter 1**

**_Josh_**

Trees.

Blood.

Tears.

Swear.

I have to get away... I must get away...These were the only thoughts that ran through my head as I ran through the forest. The trees were a blur, speeding past so quickly that all I saw were fleck of green and brown. Almost there! I could see the house in the distance! I was so close!

I almost made it, too. I was so close! I reached out for the handle before black engulfed my vision and I felt a clawed hand grab my shoulder, shaking me about.

I bolt upright in the bed, screaming. Sweat dripped down my face and my breathing was labored. After a moment, I look to the side where my twin children were standing, their faces indifferent (they always were… maybe they just got used to my nightmares).

"Echo, October..." I breathe, trying to catch my breath.

"We heard you yelling." October started.

"We wanted to see if you were alright." Echo finished. It was odd that they did that so precisely.

Both of my children looked like me (before stress had turned my hair white). They have raven black hair and the same facial shape as I, but their eyes were violet. That was probably the only thing that they inherited from their mother. They were pretty quiet and didn't bother anyone. All in all, they were good kids.

I smile to them reassuringly, "I'm alright, kids. Now, go get your brother up and get ready. Meet me in the kitchen once you're done." I stand as I speak, stretching and going out the door.

My other son had been the louder one. He has dark blue hair and was as pale as the twins. He acted like a dog most of the time - he even wore a collar. Echo loves Cerberus - she absolutely adores him. Everytime I see them, they're always together and they're always smiling. October is a different story. He's attached to Echo (I don't doubt it. Before Cerberus came along, they were inseparable as most twins are) and I think that he gets jealous when she hangs around Cerberus instead of him.

I start to make breakfast for everyone: bacon for Cerberus, tofu eggs for Echo, and waffles for October. I glance behind me as I hear the three sit at the table.

"Good morning, Daddy." Cerberus says sleepily from his seat. His eyes were closed and he was clearly still a little out of it. "I heard you scream again last night, are you alright?" He added onto the sentence.

I think for a moment, having to choose words carefully. "Yes, son." I finally said after some moments of silence. I set the plates on the table in front of them.

"After all, they're just dreams. They can't hurt anyone."

But I know in my heart, that was a complete lie.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know that this one was a bit short, but hey.  
I'm almost done with Chapter 2, but I want to know if this is okay :3.  
This part is short, but hey... x3...  
Once more, thank you for reading!  
~Rose


	3. Fixing The Broken Bonds

**Chapter 2**

**_Echo_**

I hate going to a new school, especially after a long break and the moving and whatnot. I mean, sure we've been here for a while now, but there wasn't school because Daddy didn't feel like we were ready. He waited until after Thanksgiving break to send us to school.

I don't think I'm going to like the bus, though. I don't like anyone at the bust stop, nor do I know anyone. When my brothers and I got on, I automatically tugged on October's sleeve and pointed to the empty seat in the back. He nodded once, going and sitting. I sat on the edge and Cerbie sat beside me on the opposite seat next to us, alone. I knew that we wouldn't really be alone long, though. We were only the first stop - Daddy said so.

On the next stop, the children seemed pretty... Well, normal. They sat as we had before. A happy-looking boy with brown hair sat next to Cerbie, and the boy that looked like his brother sat behind the two.

Another boy with black hair and ice blue eyes came on, sitting silently. After a moment, he looked up and rolled his eyes, "Come on, hurry up Alois!" He called.

After a moment, a small, frail looking boy came on the bus. He had long, disheveled blonde hair that stuck out in every direction. He was paler than a ghost and his sunken in eyes had extremely dark circles underneath it (visualize someone who hasn't slept for three weeks.. That could probably describe it). He was thinner than he should be, and his clothes were baggy, hanging off of him.

He sat next to the boy who had been calling him before, his head hung low. I did catch a glimpse of his eyes, though. They were the prettiest blue I had ever seen! His name, too, was unique! I wanted to tell him, but I probably would have seemed weird.

Maybe I won't hate the bus after all.

* * *

**_Josh_**

The house gets so lonely without the kids around. Usually, there was some kind of activity around the house, whether that be Echo and Cerberus playing around, or October drawing or writing.. There was always something going on. The quietness scares me; makes me anxious. I made my way to my room, taking my Olympia shotgun out from underneath the bed. I wasn't taking any chances.

I nodded off whilst I was watching TV, my arms still firmly wrapped around the shotgun. I jumped out of my skin when the phone rang, but after I relaxed a little, I went and picked it up,

"Hello?" I said, calm and collected.

"Is this Josh Winterland?" The other voice asked.

I blink. That voice... I'd know that voice anywhere. There was no one else that could have a deep and rough, yet feminine voice.

"M-Melony? Is... Is that you?" I stutter out. I couldn't believe it!

"Yeah... I'm surprised you remember," she chuckled slightly, "it's been years... This is going to be pretty blunt, but I need to talk to you. I know you just moved in and all, but it's important."

"I'm able. Is the coffee shop alright?"

"Ten minutes." She answered simply before hanging up. I couldn't helped but smile. Melony was one of my childhood friends; we've went through a lot of tough things together.

I get ready then decide it would be more relaxing to walk to the coffee shop. It was a nice day, a ltitle breezy, a bit chilly, nonetheless it was soothing.

When I got to the coffee shop, I could already spot Melony. She looked no different at all; red and black hair down to her shoulders, her steel grey eyes staring out the window. She still wore a simple black hoodie and blue, torn jeans. I silently wondered how a person could age like that, yet still not look any different.

I sat across from her and she looked up, smiling a little. My small smile dropped to a frown as I saw her face. It looked the same, only matured, but her cheek was purple-ish and her eye was blackened.

"Josh-"

"What happened to you?" I asked immediately, not letting her finish her sentence. I was used to seeing her with injuries when we were younger, from her 'adventures' that she would take by herself (usually in the woods to climb trees), but she was older now - I doubted she would do that anymore..

Her hand went to her cheek automatically when I said these words. She bit her lip sheepishly, her eyes averting away from mine. "Do you remember Victor?" She asked after a moment of silence. As soon as the name escaped her lips, my eyes narrowed. Victor... Oh, even the name sent chills down my spine. Melony was his best friend in our younger years, but he was my bully when we were in those times. Melony stuck up for me, but he always won - he wouldn't accept defeat.

"...I remember. I remember very clearly." I said after a second of silence. "I wish I never met that monster-"

"He's my husband, so don't say too many bad things-"

"What?! WHY would you marry HIM over all the people in the world!" I snap, outraged. Why him?! He was awful!

"It's only when he drinks, I'm fine, Josh! It's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?! It's abuse! Domestic violence!"

"I know! I'm not a child anymore!" She snapped back, her eyes narrowing to glare at me, "I was the one that beat up the kids for YOU, anyways!" she shook her head. I blinked, then looked down. That hit home... Hard. She had always stuck up for me, and I always wanted to be stronger, to stick up for myself. It felt awful to know that I never achieved that.

"...I'm sorry..." Melony said, "I was mad... I'm sorry." She reached and set a hand lightly on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled, nodding. "It's alright... But I do have to ask. If you have kids, does he hit them?"

Melony's expression changed, "not often... I usually stop him before that happens." She said. "It's nothing compared to what this is; it's minor bruises. Our kids is what I came to talk to you about, actually." I said.

I tilt my head, "Go on..." I say. How she knew I had kids, I'm not sure. She probably either predicted it or heard about it from somewhere.

"Well, it involves both of us as well... It involves... Him..." She said, whispering the last word.

I knew as soon as she said those words... That this was more serious than I suspected.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Thanks for the views, nice people!  
I don't know anything else to say, though...  
Bai!~!

~Rose


	4. Notice

My laptop crashed and I lost all the progress I've made to this story.

I have it hand-written, so all I have to do is read, and re-type.

Please don't lose hope in this. I may delete it for the time being. I'm really sorry.

But I promise, I WILL repost it. I'm dedicated to this.

~Rose


End file.
